Snapshots of Life After
by CrazySpark
Summary: Drabble series of a Jetko semi-AU set three years after the end of the war. Zuko's life as the Fire Lord isn't easy: it comes with its fair share of stumbling. Lucky for him he's got Jet to help him through.
1. Day Off

Snapshots of Life After [Day Off]

**Rating: **high T/low M  
**Fandom: **Avatar: the Last Airbender  
**Pairing: **Jet/Zuko, Jetko  
**Wordcount:** 1,133  
**Summary: **Part of the "Snapshots of Life After" drabble series. The Fire Lord enjoys a day off with his lover, courtesy of his Water Tribe Ambassador.  
**WARNINGS:** Long for a drabble. May cause cavities. Introspective!Sokka. Boys in compromising situations? Yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any related trademarks  
**Notes: **Pure, cavity-inducing fluff. Pseudo-AU set three years after the war, Jet's still alive. (He's magical like that.) My tendencies to be overly-descriptive and not much inclined to dialogue. Actions speak louder than words anyway.

**

* * *

**

It was a warm, lazy sort of day, and the Fire Lord was nowhere to be found. Normally this would cause quite a ruckus, but the Water Tribe Ambassador had assured everyone that he'd merely taken the day off with his consort. When they had _still_ raised a fuss, Sokka had informed them all, rather sharply, that if they seriously _wanted_ to work their Fire Lord to death, after he'd helped to bring peace and prosperity to the entire _world_ and had been maintaining that peace with a firm and gentle hand for three years now, fine, but he was not going to help them in the slightest. That had shut them up rather quickly and they had all shuffled off to perform their varied duties with a minimum of mutinous murmuring.

In reality it wasn't all that hard to _find_ the two, Sokka mused. They were holed up in their favorite spot in the second floor (the reading-room, or was it more like the reading floor? Sokka wasn't exactly sure what to call it) of the library. Admittedly, it was a hard-to-find corner, a small, secluded, octagonal room that had a raised, cushioned floor much like a comfy couch. Sokka couldn't help but think that it was designed more with children in mind than students of the books, seeing as the door (like the inside floor) was raised to about mid-thigh level on an adult. Four of the inside walls were made of glass, the other four paneled in warm, ruddy wood, and the room was angled to catch the mid-afternoon sun _perfectly_, making for an excellent hidden place for shirking work. Sokka smiled vaguely at the thought, knowing how much the nineteen-year-old Fire Lord loved sunshine. And also how much the young man's lover had been whining to Sokka about how little he'd been able to see Zuko.

And just a little about how very _odd_ it had first been to see Jet accept a firebender (not to mention the actual honest-to-Agni _Fire Lord_) so completely.

* * *

Sokka was correct in figuring out where to find them, though he graciously stayed away. Jet stretched languorously, setting down the book he'd been trying and failing to read for the past half-hour. There was a drowsy murmur from beside him, and he glanced, amused, to where Zuko was sleeping, head pillowed on Jet's thigh. Long, ebony hair spilled over his face, obscuring it from view and fluttering gently with his breath. He'd let it grow, and kept it just past his shoulder blades now. Jet had teased him for it, but really, he wouldn't have it any other way. He liked the way it felt like cool silk between his fingers, the way Zuko nearly _purred_ (like a catrabbit) whenever Jet played with it, twisting it around his fingers, braiding it, or merely stroking it.

The younger teen was dressed casually today; wearing silk calf-length black pants with amber cuffs and a silk sleeveless, mid-thigh-length black tunic with the same amber edging, a high collar and amber-colored frog clasps down the front. Jet preferred it to the ornate robes he usually donned, although he knew why Zuko did. It was just expected, and Zuko knew that dealing with the advisors who were more set in their ways required slow change and a delicate touch. Everything had been turned on end in the aftermath of the war, and it had only just recently become stable once more.

Zuko stirred again, sleepily swiping some hair out of his face, and Jet chuckled. It was times like this, bathed in the afternoon sun and sleeping, when Zuko looked downright angelic. His pale skin glowed healthily in the light, and his face looked almost childlike and definitely angelic. (Jet had asked him once why he never got any darker, but at the same time never burned when he spent _so much_ time in the sun. Zuko had just smiled, full of that shy mischief that completely seduced Jet without even _trying_, and told him that he was a son of Agni, and did he really need any more explanation?) Zuko blinked, rolling over onto his back and smiling drowsily up at Jet before covering a yawn and sitting up to stretch. Jet's eyes followed the gentle curve of the younger man's back hungrily, before he gave in and pulled Zuko flush against him, nuzzling the nape of his neck.

Zuko laughed, squirming slightly, and Jet mock-growled, reaching around him to deftly undo the clasps of Zuko's tunic. Zuko offered no resistance, leaning his head back into the crook of Jet's shoulder and pressing a soft kiss against his jaw. Jet smiled broadly, sliding the silk off the other's slender frame and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Zuko hummed softly and twisted in Jet's grip, lean muscled arms wrapping around his shoulders and long fingers burying in his unruly mop of ruddy brown hair, bringing Jet in for a slow, lazy kiss. Jet's hands smoothed down Zuko's back to rest gently on his hips as Jet's mouth coaxed Zuko's open.

They parted, breathing heavily, Zuko's expression one of shy affection that nearly broke Jet's heart. Zuko had been so awkward at the beginning of their relationship, so _unused_ to human contact that didn't have to do with pain. He'd explained to a confused Jet, and everything had made a sick sort of sense – the only people who had ever paid him positive physical attention had been his mother (gone for about twelve years now) and his uncle (not really one for physical attention either, but for the occasional hug or pat on the shoulder.)

Still, it sent a thrill through Jet's system to know he was the first (and if Jet could help it, last) person to know the young Lord so intimately. Zuko had been getting better about accepting casual contact from their friends, and Jet was cool with that – he knew Zuko was just as addicted to Jet as Jet was to Zuko.

Zuko snuggled into him, tucking his head under Jet's chin. Jet grinned, shifting his hands so one of them was tucked in the small of Zuko's back and the other was cradling the back of his neck and gently flipped them over. Zuko protested the sudden movement; he'd been halfway back to dreamland. Jet just smiled and leaned in for another kiss, settling comfortably against his lover.

"Y'know I love you, right, Zuko?" He drawled quietly, kissing the place behind Zuko's ear that he knew was ticklish, just because he liked to hear his lover laugh. He was rewarded with a chuckle and a delicious squirm.

"Yes. I know. I love you as well." He said softly, tugging playfully on a lock of Jet's hair. Jet grinned, kissing Zuko's forehead.

"I know."


	2. Concerning Sisters

Snapshots of Life After [Concerning Sisters]

**Rating: **M  
**Fandom: **Avatar: the Last Airbender  
**Pairing: **Jet/Zuko, Jetko  
**Wordcount:** 1,331  
**Summary: **Part of the "Snapshots of Life After" drabble series. Jet gets worried about Zuko and the mysterious visits that Zuko won't tell him about. Zuko doesn't want to tell him because he's afraid Jet won't like the answer.  
**WARNINGS:** Boys in compromising situations. Yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any related trademarks  
**Notes: **Angst-filled introspection. Pseudo-AU set three years after the war, Jet's still alive. (He's magical like that.)

**

* * *

**

Jet was having a chat with Sokka (the Southern Water Tribe ambassador) and Teo (ambassador for the New Air Nomads) when Zuko returned from his trip to Agni-only-knew-where.

And spirits, but he looked awful. Whatever these monthly trips were, they completely drained the life out of the proud firebender. Jet had had the sense not to ask, because he somehow _knew_ that asking what was going on would just provoke Zuko's temper. The Fire Lord had gotten much better about that temper, probably due to the pacifying influence of his uncle. It wasn't _Jet's_ influence in any case. He loved seeing Zuko mad, cheeks tinted red and eyes burning with bright anger. In any case, the trips were making Zuko look dead on his feet and ten years older than he ought to. Sokka and Teo made their excuses and left, but Jet barely noticed them leave.

Zuko walked right past him, intent on going straight to their chambers and, if Jet knew him at all, not talking to anyone for the rest of the day. Jet shot out a hand and caught his wrist as he passed, pulling sharply. That rewarded him with a lap full of fuming, exhausted firebender, but Jet was used to that.

"Let me _go_, Jet." Zuko snarled, fighting to stand. Jet did no such thing, instead tightening his hold and clamping Zuko's arms to his sides.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Jet said reasonably. Zuko's only response was to growl low in his throat and _twist_, slippery like an eel-viper, straight out of Jet's grasp. Then he was up and moving, covering the short distance to the bedroom and closing the door firmly in Jet's face. Jet growled, eyes narrowing. So he wanted to play that game. So be it.

* * *

Zuko sighed softly, slumped against the door. Jet wasn't trying to pursue the matter – that was unusual, but reassuring. He moved to the changing-screen and slowly pulled off the heavy robes of status, not stopping until he was clad only in his wine-red linen pants. He pulled the crown from his hair, placing it on the dresser and running a hand through long ebony locks.

He stared at the bed for a long moment, a lump rising in his throat. Maybe he _should_ tell Jet. Maybe he would understand, offer the support that Zuko so desperately needed. But then again, he'd probably be angry. Jet didn't exactly have the best temper in the world. There was a slight noise behind him, and suddenly he was pinned to the bed, a warm, familiar weight resting on top of him.

'_I didn't check the windows–_'the fleeting, almost-panicked thought ran through his head as a hot mouth attacked his shoulders and warm, callused hands slipped down to rest on his hips. He let out a strangled gasp, and felt Jet's mouth curve in a smirk.

"Tell me what it is, Zu." He murmured, low and hot into Zuko's undamaged ear, before nibbling his earlobe lightly. Zuko's breath hitched as Jet's hands wandered, one working its way between the bed and the firebender to rest on his stomach _just_ above where he wanted it.

"I – I don't want you to be – hnn – mad…" he choked out, Jet's fingers tickling the sensitive skin along his hipbones. Jet's hands stilled.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, a serious tone bleeding into his words. Zuko frowned, letting his face drop into the pillows as he muttered an answer. Jet seemed unsatisfied, as he roughly flipped the teen over onto his back, brown eyes clashing with gold. "_Tell me._" He insisted, almost glaring at Zuko. Zuko flushed, wondering why he was suddenly feeling like an awkward sixteen-year-old all over again.

"I was – I was visiting my sister." There. He'd said it. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see any of the emotions he was expecting in Jet's eyes. Jet gave a harsh chuckle.

"Why are you visiting the one woman who would gladly kill you without a second's thought?" Jet demanded. "That bitch doesn't deserve your loyalty, your love. She tried to kill you on several occasions, if you don't remember." Zuko looked pained. "Look at me, _Lord_." The last part was a sneer, and Zuko reluctantly opened his eyes. Jet's held anger, pain, a dark hint of betrayal, and just a tiny smudge of sympathy. He felt a little more hopeful, and that gave him courage to try to formulate an answer.

"She's my sister, Jet. My baby sister…" all he managed was a breath, choked by his own sudden, overwhelming _pain_. Tears beaded in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. "I can still remember when we were kids, before Ozai really got to her. I loved her, I still love her." And then Jet was kissing him, anger still present in the set of his body against Zuko's, and Zuko surrendered, feeling utterly spent.

He clung to Jet's back as the other rid them of their remaining clothing, murmuring incoherently as Jet's mouth and hands traced hot patterns against his skin. Moments later slick fingers were making damp circles on his skin before sliding inside him with nearly obscene ease. Jet curled his fingers, teasingly brushing the spot that made Zuko see sparks along the edges of his vision. He moaned, breath short, and Jet kissed him again, hot and wet. Then the fingers were gone, and Zuko momentarily forgot how to breathe as Jet slid into him without warning. Jet gave Zuko only a moment to adjust before setting an almost punishing pace. Zuko's legs wound around his hips, so that the young Fire Lord was clinging to him, tears leaking from his tightly closed eyes. They weren't tears for the sex, though.

They were tears for the rending feeling shooting through his chest, the feeling of hopelessness in the face of something far to difficult to face. He wasn't lying – hell, he was the worst liar in the known countries, Jet told him that often enough – he still loved his sister. Even in the face of all she'd done to him, all she'd wanted to do to him, there was still that sickeningly hopeless love for the sister he'd never really had. It was a terrifying feeling, and Zuko could only cling to his one anchor to reality it that moment – Jet.

Their coupling was over unusually quickly, Zuko crying out, a strangled choking sound, Jet following not long after with a sharp inhale of breath. He let it out as a gusty sigh against Zuko's ear as he slumped over the slightly shorter man. Zuko clung for a few more seconds before reluctantly unwinding himself from his lover.

"I wish you wouldn't keep these things from me." Jet said, voice low and rough. Zuko closed his eyes, swallowing briefly.

"I know. I never know how you'll react, though." He replied, looking almost timidly up at Jet. Jet groaned.

"Don't look at me like that, Zu. I'm not going to run you through or anything." Jet hated it when Zuko took on that sort-of-vulnerable kind-of-scared look that reminded him sharply of the abuse Zuko had suffered at the hands of the man who had called himself Zuko's father. Zuko nodded, eyes going distant for a minute.

"I'm not stopping my visits." He told Jet matter-of-factly, fire rekindling behind his eyes. Jet half-sighed half-chuckled.

"No, I guess you aren't." He replied. Zuko looked briefly surprised. He'd expected more of a fight. "I'm coming with you." Zuko immediately frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but Jet found a better use for his mouth. When he'd quite finished stealing Zuko's breath, he smirked. "That's final, by the way." Zuko huffed in the annoyed way that Jet knew signified he'd won this round, and Jet saw a faint shadow lift from his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way." He grumbled. Jet smiled, and stole another kiss.

"I knew you'd come round."


	3. Afternoon Tea

Snapshots of Life After [Afternoon Tea]

**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Avatar: the Last Airbender  
**Pairing: **Jet/Zuko, Jetko; implied Haru/Teo  
**Wordcount:** 603  
**Summary: **Part of the "Snapshots of Life After" drabble series. Jet and Teo go looking for Zuko, and find him sleeping on the job  
**WARNINGS:** Fluff, yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any related trademarks  
**Notes: **Not much to say about this one. Straight fluff over here. Pseudo-AU set three years after the war, Jet's still alive. (He's magical like that.)

**

* * *

**"It's very good of you to do this, Jet." Teo said softly, wheeling after him as they headed down a corridor to Zuko's study. "Haru hasn't been able to get time here to go over the treaties with the Fire Nation, he's been too busy trying to help the Earth King with his reunification plans." Jet grinned at the teen.

"'S no problem, Teo. I bet the treaties aren't the only things put on hold for that reunification business. Must really be annoying. Always is when Zuko does it to me." Teo turned faintly red around the ears.

"Can we keep my personal matters out of this?" He asked, dignity somewhat trodden on. (Jet was good at doing that. Dignity, ego and the like were overrated anyway. Unless it was in a situation that required it, but this really wasn't, and what was a slightly bruised dignity between friends?)

Jet chuckled. "All right, I get it." They arrived at a rather plain-looking shogi door. Jet slid it open, poking his head in. "Huh. I don't see him. He must be on the balcony. C'mon in, Teo. Don't mind the paperwork." Teo chuckled, wheeling his chaircart into the room. The room was rather spare for being the Fire lord's personal study; bearing light paneled wood walls and a cool stone-tiled floor.

The furniture was simple, a desk (with attached piles of paperwork) with a cushioned chair, both done in the same light wood; a chaise along one wall with a blanket set folded at one end, and a low pai sho table with floor cushions. What really caught Teo's eye was the way the room opened up onto the balcony, a thin, rice-paper shogi door the only thing between the study and the rest of the world. The light through the paper was warm, casting an inviting glow across the entire room. Jet slid it open, and bright sunlight spilled across the floor, bathing the room in warm light.

Jet walked out onto the balcony, eyes immediately finding the absent Lord. He was seated at a low table, head pillowed in his arms, crown sitting next to his elbow. He'd evidently been having tea, as there was a small porcelain pot and cup in front of him. Jet grinned fondly, and Teo looked on awkwardly as Jet rested a hand on Zuko's shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Zuko's head came up, and he pushed long black hair away from his face in order to properly view his assailant. His mildly grumpy expression melted into a smile that Teo didn't think he'd ever seen on the scarred youth's face.

…It was the smile he knew he always wore whenever Haru was around.

Jet grinned and kissed the other, before pointedly gesturing in Teo's direction. Zuko looked momentarily surprised, but it melted into a friendly smile.

"I'm afraid my tea's gone cold. Let me retrieve some more, and then we can look over those treaties." Zuko offered quietly. Teo nodded, smiling.

"Tea sounds lovely, Lord Zuko." He replied. Zuko looked surprised again.

"It's just Zuko, Ambassador Teo. We're friends, are we not?" He asked, almost unsure.

"Of course, Zuko. In which case you must call me Teo." Teo replied. Jet grinned mischievously.

"So, what're you going to call me?" He asked playfully. Zuko shot him a dry look.

"Idiot." Teo muffled a chuckle at Jet's miffed expression, watching the two of them bicker mildly as Zuko sent for more hot water. It was almost as good as being back home. (Only there wasn't any crazy father, silly Haru, or fledgling airbenders to care for)


End file.
